Requiem for the Innocent
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami has pushed the world away, and is unable to see the sorrows of those around him until the unthinkable happens and brings him back to a harsh reality...


Requiem for the Innocent

Again...due to my inablitly to post in script format...I have come up with ways to by-pass it. (in opening dialogue, reg. text is me, /word/ is Anshi and blahis anyone else...most likely DHKFTO or BPP...)

/So...this is a strange fic./

And we own nothing. Except ourselves. And even then there is no guarantee there.

/Summary? Um...Yami is so caught up in his own blinded thoughts that he fails to see the world around him, and he fails to pick up on Yugi's own sorrows until the unthinkable happens/

Don't hurt us.

/singing Amazing kiss! Shining stars that I miss.../

And I'm open to all ideas for this.

-01230-2-012-21391239023093209231884343

Requiem for the Innocent

When You Can't Run...

What happens when you bear no immortal yami?

What happens when all you bear is innocence of the purest kind?

What happens when you bear a hikari?

What happens when you are the yami?

Yami stared up at the ceiling late at night, thinking to himself. He was confused, unsure of where to go next in life. His thoughts were a blur, and there was no definite distinction between reality and fantasy. There was black and white, separated by a thin line, inside his mind. And lately, the black and white were beginning to mix, to bleed together and become gray. His diluted thoughts drifted on to what Yugi had told him earlier that day.

entering strange flashback mode

_Yami set the boxes on the floor next to the glass display case and cut them open. He started to put the new card packs in the case and throw the papers and packing peanuts away. The other box had posters in it, and Yami spent the rest of the morning putting them up. He nearly collapsed on the display case around noon. It was his day to mind the store, and Yugi hadn't even shown up yet. For all Yami knew, he was still asleep. _

_A hand touched his shoulder and Yami was brought back by the smell of ramen. He looked and saw Yugi standing there with a bowl of ramen noodles and a pair of chopsticks. Yami straightened up and blinked as Yugi set the bowl and chopsticks down. Before he walked away he turned and said something rather strange, but simple._

"_Yami, when you can't run you walk, when you can't walk you crawl, and when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you." Then Yugi disappeared up the stairs. _

exiting flashback mode

Yami thought about it. He was confused. If he couldn't run, more often than not he would have been dead. It made no sense. The black and white bleed into each other some more, and more gray came. Yami sat up and threw on a pair of pants. He silently opened the window and slipped out. He walked along on telephone wires casually, as if it was solid ground. His mind wandered, thinking about the other yamis.

Bakura had never quite broken his habits of stealing items and souls. But he had never been caught, and he never would be.

Ishtaru had left, living in Egypt with Malik. There was no word on either of them, aside from the weekly letters that Ryou and Anshi got from Malik.

Anshi...good lord she was evil and would always be. She never needed anyone (save for Malik that is) and was living comfortably at Anthy's apartment while she was off with her computer-god Chimera.

Yami walked along some more, thinking now about himself, and his own weakness. The more he thought about it, the more hollow and weak and empty he felt. He felt like he was always depending on someone else to help him out. It was like he was too weak to even stand.

_When you can't run, you walk..._

Yami continued to walk on the power lines, now concentrating on keeping his balance, even though he was doing fine, and he didn't need to concentrate. He held his arms out on either side of him and walked along. But his mind was so unfocused that he could not keep himself on the wire. The world seemed to stop as he slipped and fell towards the ground.

But instead of all his bones breaking and Yami becoming street pizza, he fell onto the back of a large black unicorn. Anthy stood on the sidewalk with a card in her hand and was tapping her foot impatiently as Naaza (she has her own fic! Yay!) brought Yami back down. When he hopped off her back and the unicorn returned to its card state, Anthy's had connected with his face. Yami stumbled, unprepared for the blow.

But Anthy said nothing more and walked away, leaving a bewildered Yami standing on the street. He saw dawn begin to break, and he ran as fast as he could to get back into the bedroom.

Yugi seemed to still be asleep, and Yami knew better than to wake him.

Morning came to Yami with the suddenness of a train. He opened his eyes around noon, and saw no Yugi in sight. He stepped out in the jeans and no t-shirt and walked towards the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door, seeing as it was closed.

There was a sound of cupboards closing and the sound of running water before Yugi's bright and cheery face emerged. Yami smiled back, unaware of Anthy's mark on his face. Yugi didn't ask, and Yami didn't tell.

But Yami couldn't see what he didn't understand.

_When you can't run...you walk..._

9032-03420342423-

Okays! The little thingy is from Firefly, but I'm not sure it's right so I'll tweak it as I go on. Review!


End file.
